


Cards

by budgie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pinkie doesn't get it, Valentine's Day, hearts and hooves day, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgie/pseuds/budgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie had been by Rainbow Dash’s house early this morning, but there was no answer at the pegasus’s house. She had gone there first, for some reason unable to get the pegasus out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what the pony equivalent to a valentine card is, so I’ve given them the super-original name of ‘heart cards'.

Pinkie Pie had been wandering around Ponyville all morning delivering heart cards to everypony. She knows that a lot of ponies only give heart cards to their special someponies, but any excuse to celebrate anything and Pinkie was there.

She had been by Rainbow Dash’s house early this morning, but there was no answer at the pegasus’s house. She had gone there first, for some reason unable to get the pegasus out of her mind. As Pinkie had been giving out heart cards, she had asked about her friend, but nopony had seen her.

Now, Pinkie wanders over to Sweet Apple Acres to see the Apple family and to wish them a happy hearts and hooves day.

As she trots through the apple orchards towards the house, she sees a familiar blue pony resting under the trees, not too far from the pathway.

‘Rainbow! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!’

Rainbow Dash jumps and spins to face Pinkie, flapping a few inches from the ground. When she recognises Pinkie, she relaxes and lets herself gently back down onto the earth.

‘I asked Rarity and Twilight and Bright Eyes and Octavia and--’

‘Everypony?’ Rainbow says, rolling her eyes as she smiles at Pinkie.

‘Yes, everypony! But no one had seen you and then I thought what if you were trapped in the Everfree Forest, or something bad had happened and I--’

‘I was just flying around,’ Rainbow says. ‘Needed to clear my head.’ She stretches her wings and shakes her mane. As she does so, Pinkie catches a glimpse of a pink card in Rainbow’s saddlebag.

‘Oh good, I haven’t finished giving out my cards, either! Come on, we can go together. I was just about to go see Applejack and her family. I wasn’t sure if Winona would want a card, so I baked her some dog treats. Do you think she’ll like them?’

It’s then that Pinkie notices Rainbow shifting from foot to foot.

‘Rainbow, are you alright? Do you want me to carry your bags?’

‘No,’ Rainbow says, her voice high-pitched. ‘No, I can carry it.’

‘So do you want to come around Ponyville with me? Do you have many more cards to give out?’

‘Um.’

Pinkie frowns. ‘Are you sure you’re okay, Rainbow? You look sick.’

‘Well, I’ve just got one card to give, Pinkie.’

‘Oh my gosh, Rainbow Dash! Do you have a special somepony? Is that why you only have one heart card?’

Rainbow winces and tries to laugh, but Pinkie notices Rainbow’s face doesn’t look quite right as she does so. ‘I don’t have a special somepony.’

‘Then who is the card for? Did you make it for everyone?’

‘Pinkie,’ Rainbow says, sighing. ‘It doesn’t matter. I have to go, anyway, and do ... a thing.’

‘Is it a secret?’ Pinkie says, bouncing up and down. ‘Tell me tell me tell me.’

‘I’ll see you later, Pinkie. I’ve, er, this was silly.’

‘What was silly?’ Pinkie frowns. ‘The orchard seems like a pretty good place to have a rest, it’s shady and--’

‘I’ll see you later, Pinkie,’ Rainbow says. 

‘Wait!’ Pinkie calls after her and Rainbow pauses, about to take flight. ‘I haven’t given you your card, yet.’

‘Oh, er, right.’ 

As Rainbow opens the card, glitter falls out onto the grass. She smiles at the other pony. ‘Thanks, Pinkie.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Pinkie says. As Rainbow re-reads the card, she notices pink creep up onto her friend’s cheeks. ‘You’re blushing, Dashie.’ Pinkie giggles.

‘No I’m not,’ Rainbow says as she scowls. She seems to decide something, and bites her lip. ‘Hey, Pinkie.’

‘Yeeees.’ Pinkie bounces up and down.

‘I’ve um, I’ve got something for you.’ Rainbow opens up her saddlebag and pulls out the envelope.

‘It’s ... it’s for me?’ Pinkie says. 

Rainbow nods, coughs, then looks away. ‘I mean, you don’t have to ... You can ... I don’t know. I should go.’

‘Wait,’ Pinkie says. She still hasn’t opened the card. ‘Rainbow Dash, you only made one card for hearts and hooves day?’

Rainbow nods again.

‘So ... So does that mean you want to be my special somepony?’

A few moments go by and Pinkie worries that Rainbow is going to try and fly away again, but then she nods. 

‘Would that be okay?’ Rainbow says, when Pinkie says nothing.

It’s like something goes off inside Pinkie’s brain and she finally understands how she’s been feeling for the past few moons. ‘Ohhh,’ she says as she realises.

‘Um, what?’ Rainbow frowns. 

‘Sorry!’ Pinkie says. ‘Everything makes sense!’

Rainbow cocks her head. ‘Are you okay, Pinkie?’

‘Yes!’

‘So?’

‘Oh!’ Pinkie shakes her head slightly as she remembers. ‘Dashie, I would love to be your special somepony.’

‘You would?’ Rainbow blinks for a few seconds.

‘I would,’ Pinkie says.

‘Oh.’ Rainbow smiles and finally looks relaxed.

They sit in the orchard together and watch the rest of the day go by.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how ponies who aren’t unicorns would open cards, let alone handle them, but there you go.


End file.
